Core B is the Data Management/Statistical component ofthe Center. Core B provides central support for all data-related activities for the other cores and the four projects. Responsibilities of the staff of Core B include data form creation, database construction, data management, participant tracking, data security, logic checks, coordination of data acquisition, and statistical and analytic support. The direct involvement ofthe Core B staff in all data-related activities will provide consistent and accurate data and statistical analyses for the investigation into associations with CVD risk in this population. The Core B staff will also work with program investigators to develop statistical models to test associations in the intervention populations.